Christmas Special
by MY NAME IS KISSES
Summary: Randy Orton and Becca Ryan have been together for years and now that Christmas has come around, they have to find the best gifts for each other. This Christmas, Randy wants to surprise Becca with something she never thought she would get. ONE SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN BECCA. **

**A/N: I only wrote this because I wanted to do a Christmas themed story. Well, that and I'm bored and I have the fever. So, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Christmas Special

Ah, Christmas morning. The day that my extremely sexy boyfriend decides to make breakfast in fear that I don't like the gift that he bought me. It's also the day that he kisses and hugs me like it's the last time he's gonna see me, not that I'm complaining.

The aroma of egg, bacon and toast filled my nostrils and I ran downstairs almost like a 6-year-old. I looked over in the kitchen and saw Randy wearing an apron that read 'kiss the cook'.

"Gladly," I said reaching for his neck to pull him into a kiss. I didn't know exactly how long we had kissed, but it was long enough for the toast to burn. That didn't really matter to me, but to Randy, it was a big deal. He pulled away and walked over to the toaster to take them out.

"I'm sorry," he said putting the burnt toast in the trash. "I screwed up."

"You didn't screw up, sweetie. If anything, it's my fault for distracting you." He gave me his signature smirk and lifted me up to carry me into the living room.

"You can distract me some more by opening your Christmas gift," he said staring at my gift that was wrapped poorly.

"How about a race?" I said while smiling. He nodded and we both sat down on the floor. I began before he said go, but he ended up beating me.

"Two tickets to The Deth Tour? Babe, this is awesome," he said staring at them. It's a safe bet that he's gonna treat those like my boobs.

I continued opening my present and it was Santa Claus lingerie. I'm not surprised. I get new lingerie every year. I practically can't find any of my normal clothes because of how much I have. I looked at him and he held out a pair of panties. Crotch less, might I add.

"Why don't you try it on? I wanna see if it fits," he said trying to sound as innocent as he can. I went to the bathroom and locked the door so he couldn't try to see me naked before.

**-Randy's POV-**

I can't wait to show Becca her real present. She's gonna flip when she sees it. I've had this planned out for months and if she doesn't like it, I don't know what I'm gonna do

_End of passion play _

_Crumbling away _

_I'm your source of self-destruction_

"Cody," I groaned as I remembered the ring tone I had especially for him. I pressed the 'accept' button. "What do you want?"

"_I wanna know if you gave it to her. What was her reaction? Did she give it to you? Randy, you lucky bastard." _Why did I make the mistake of telling him?

"I haven't given it to her yet. I gave her the usual gift so she'll be surprised,"

"_Call me when you give it to her." _

"Whatever. Bye." I pressed the end call button and turned around to see if Becca had come out of the bathroom. She did and I gotta say, this is the best one I've ever bought and my growing erection agrees.

"It fits. So, what do you think?" She looked at my pants and got the message. She sat on my lap and started to kiss me.

* * *

Both of us laid there sweating and breathing heavily. I finally get to give her the present I wanted to give her originally.

"Hey, why don't you go put on some clothes while I go get some water," I said trying to distract her so I can get her present.

"Sure." She turned her back and I put on my boxers then looked for her gift which I hid under the dresser.

**-Becca's POV-**

I turned around to go back on the bed then I saw Randy on the floor. Kneeling down on one foot. With an open black velvet box. I can't believe my eyes.

"I've been waiting to do this a long time. Becca, will you marry me?" I was stunned. Never in a million years did I think a guy that I met in the hospital would eventually be my fiancé.

"Yes, Randy! Yes, yes, yes! I love you so much," I knelt in front of him and kissed him passionately. This is the greatest moment of my life and I'm glad it was with Randy. He pulled away and took out his phone and put in Cody's phone number.

**-Randy's POV-**

"I did it!"

"_Congratulations, dude! I'm coming over, so you better not be doing anything I shouldn't see. You'll scar me for life."_

"Okay, whatever." I hung up the phone and sent Becca a smirk. "Round 2?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**Thoughts…?**


End file.
